A Series of Events
by michi1207
Summary: I've actually decided that this will be a collection of one-shots  not all related . Rated T just in case.
1. I Love You This Much

**This is a song prompt. I got the idea from a few people on FaceBook that I'm "friends" with (who are also fellow authors on this site). Granted, they write drabbles with their song prompts, but it was hard enough to keep a story to 100 words (at least, for me, it is), let alone with a story like this. Maybe I'm just weird d: Anyway. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>I love you this much, <em>

_And I'm waiting on you_

_To make up your mind_

_Do you love me, too?_

_However long it takes;_

_I'm never giving up._

_No matter what,_

_I love you this much._

"I Love You This Much", Jimmy Wayne

* * *

><p>The woman strode past the bedroom door, not bothering to look into the room and see the little girl already lying in bed. But the little girl had noticed the woman. She had been waiting for her mother to walk past, waiting for the chance to call out for her to read a bedtime story, though bedtime was over three hours ago. Though she knew Mother wouldn't have done so. So she remained quiet, with only her imagination to make her mother more of a human, more maternal. She could already hear Mother's voice speaking into the phone, already making plans for more meetings, though she hadn't been home for but half an hour. As Mother made her way past the door again, the little girl got out of her bed and pulled her door ajar. The woman turned around, startled at having been interrupted on the phone, and watched as her daughter stepped into the hall. She padded in her bare feet down the carpeted hallway, wrapped her arms around her mother's legs, and stared up into the shocked brown eyes.<p>

"I love you, Mommy, this much."

**::::**

She stared at the casket as it was lowered into the ground and took in a shuddering breath. Though she and her mother had never been close, the woman's death had felt like a direct punch to her heart; she would never know why that particular memory had chosen to re-emerge at her mother's funeral, but it was the final crack in her wall that caused her to break down. When Aaron caught her eye from two people down, she smiled softly with trembling lips and brushed away the tears. She decided in that moment, to stop dwelling on the bad memories but instead, focus on the times that her mother had actually spent time with her. Those were the recollections that Emily Prentiss would cherish most.


	2. There Goes My Life

_Before I delve into this, I wanna say that I'm absolutely THRILLED with the fact that this is my very first ACTUAL drabble. I even triple-counted the words! lol. Yay!_

**_There goes my life.  
><em>****_There goes my future, my everything.  
><em>****_I love you.  
><em>****_Baby, goodbye.  
><em>****_There goes my life._**

- "There Goes My Life," Kenny Chesney

* * *

><p>They'd known each other for years, and, while their romance had its ups and downs, their love for each other had gotten them through it all. Except this.<p>

He watched as his wife packed her belongings before moving onto boxing up their son's items. His world was crashing down around him, and he couldn't stop it.

She gave him a long, tearful look; no anger resided in her blue irises, only deep sadness and hurt. He was to blame. He knew it. As she pulled out of the driveway, his heart shattered. Aaron Hotchner watched his entire life drive away.


	3. Address in the Stars

_**What do I do with all I need to say?**_

_**So much I wanna tell you every day…**_

_**Without you here with me, I don't know what to do.**_

_**I'd give anything, just to talk to you.**_

_**Oh, it breaks my heart.**_

_**All I can do is write these letters to you,**_

_**But there's no address in the stars. **_

**- Address in the Stars, Caitlin and Will**

He opened the bedroom door and gazed in at his sleeping son. The little boy deserved more than a half-time dad who was barely there, even for his soccer games. He knew that was what his ex-wife had been trying to get across to him. Their son should have always been the number one priority.

He left the door open a crack and walked down the hall to his own room. Though they'd been gone for only four days on the case this time, he felt like a failure. His son had already lost on parent. How was it fair to expect the child to accept that his father's job was more important?

The next morning, after dropping his son off at school, he headed in the opposite direction of his work. He needed time to think. Time to forget his worries for just a second. Time to find just a little bit of closure. The air whipped around him as he sat beside the marble marker; he traced the words engraved in the rock. Slowly, he opened the piece of paper and read it aloud to himself. To her.

"I'm trying. I really am. I'm trying to be a better father. The father you always swore I wasn't being. I didn't believe you then, but now I do. I know you were so right. And now, because of me, every day I wake up to so much guilt and so much pain. I never meant for this to happen. I was supposed to put the evil guy away, not lead him to our front door. I would change everything if I could. I'd give anything to have you back. I can't believe that I did this to you. I only hope you forgive me. Jack and I miss you so much, and I'll always love you. You'll _always_ be my wife."

As the tears slipped down his face, he dug a small hole above her grave, placed the letter in the ground, and pushed the dirt over the paper. He didn't look back as he walked away from Haley's final resting place. Aaron Hotchner only wished Heaven had an address.


End file.
